Lostmemory
please don't envy me because sometimes the truth hurts and you can't change it Lostmemory is TRP's OC! Please don't use her or edit her without my permission, unless it's grammar/categories. The background coding is by a person I don't remember from the free formats, the rest is by me. You can use the coding as long as you give credit. (She is a WIP at the moment btw) Lostmemory's scales are very dark shade of purple, appearing black from afar. Her underscales are a lighter shade of her main scales, which are more noticeably purple. She is small and rather skinny, not having much muscle. However, you shouldn't underestimate her fighting skill, as she has incredible agility. As a mind reader, Lostmemory has a teardrop scale on her right eye. On her left eye, however, she has a strange birthmark: a silver, glittering slash across her left eye, like a silver scar. Her eyes are a silvery gray. Lyrics Lyrics If there's one word to describe Lostmemory, it's antisocial. She's extremely introverted and refuses to talk to most dragons. She can sometimes seem arrogant and ignorant, but she's more than that. She just doesn't really like to be social. Also, many dragons meet her in a bad moment, like when she's forced to work with them. Speaking of that, Lostmemory hates having to work with other dragons. She will tolerate some dragons, but she almost never will put up with working with them. She's been doing things alone her whole life, and she hates for her plans to get dragged down by other dragons. Even though she avoids most dragons, she does have a few dragons who she trusts. She will give her life for these dragons, and she won't hesitate to rip apart any dragon who attacks them. Lostmemory especially dislikes ignorant dragons, but she has a soft spot for dragons more like her. She values survival skills and if you have them, she may actually talk to you. Survival was a big part of her life when she was abandoned, so she looks for it in others. Nonetheless, she still does have a few friends who couldn't survive a minute in the wild. She tries to teach them a few things, though. Lostmemory is extremely observant. She knows everything going on around her and it's virtually impossible to distract her. She has mind reading powers, but even without them, she's still good at reading dragons. Lostmemory actually takes being provoked surprisingly well. Unlike other dragons, she won't lash out or go into a rage. She usually just stays very calm, ignoring the dragon who provoked her. That's not to say that she forgives easily. She will automatically make enemies of any dragon who gets on her nerves, she just doesn't show it. Deep inside, Lostmemory just wants support. Most dragons she's encountered have been intimidated by her, and they avoid her. She often takes it out by making enemies of these dragons--and dragons in general--but she doesn't realize that she's lonely. Lyrics Lyrics History Lyrics Lyrics Abilities Lyrics Lyrics Add your OC to relationships if you want. Her parents: She's never met her parents, but doesn't think much of them since they abandoned her. Her mother died before she was found, but her father, Duskflight, is very much alive. Her father doesn't recognize her, as he's never seen her while sane. Awapuhi: One of the only dragons Lostmemory trusts. She was the one to find Lostmemory in the forest in the first place. Lostmemory enjoys her happy-go-lucky attitude and supports her art interests. She occasionally tries to teach her survival skills, but Awapuhi usually forgets everything. Bream: Lostmemory's only met Awapuhi's twin brother a few times, but she's had weird feelings about the hybrid. She sort of... Likes him. As more than a friend. She does think he's kind of annoying, though. She's kind of conflicted about her feelings toward him ever since meeting Codebreaker. Codebreaker: Lostmemory hasn't known Codebreaker for very long, but she actually tolerates him for some reason. She is amused by Codebreaker's lack of survival skills(he ate a banana with the peel once!) and she does try to teach him a few things. They have a lot in common, as they were both abandoned and they both have mind reading. But lately, they've shared a lot of... conflicting thoughts about each other. She's not sure how she feels about Codebreaker, especially with her crush on Bream. Wolfstrike: Lostmemory gets along pretty well with the SwiftWing-IceWing hybrid, and they both have dark pasts. She likes Wolfstrike's dark sense of humor. However, she doesn't completely trust Wolfstrike just yet. Lyrics Lyrics Tradething.png|By Honeysuckle! LostmemoryByToast.jpeg|By Toast! NightTransparent-2.png|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang Lyrics Lyrics "Why were they even sent on this mission in the first place? They have practically no survival skills." -Lostmemory on the other explorers in the Labyrinth (from a RP) "He's the only one with common sense." -Lostmemory on Emberstorm (from a RP) Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Totally Random Person) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets